mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Story
Rick Story is a welterweight fighter. He most recently faced jiu jitsu ace Dustin Hazelett, dominating Hazelett throughout the fight until the referee mercifully stopped it in the second round. He next fought undefeated wrestling phenom, Johny Hendricks. It was a fight that many fans clamored for, including me. Story handed Hendricks his first loss via unanimous decision and earned his own fifth straight UFC victory. Story called for a Top 10 opponent next and got more than he wished for. He faced Top 5 longtime contender in striker Thiago Alves. Story defeated Alves via relatively dominant unanimous decision for his sixth straight UFC victory. Afterwards, Story called out the longtime #2 welterweight in the world: Jon Fitch. Only a few days after defeating Alves, Story agreed to step in on less than a month's notice to replace an injured Anthony Johnson. He would have been welcoming longtime middleweight contender Nate Marquardt to the welterweight division. Unfortunately, Marquardt pulled out right before the weigh-ins due to not being medically cleared to continue cutting weight. The UFC subsequently released Marquardt and Charlie Brenneman stepped in on a single day's notice to face Story. Brenneman defeated Story via an upset unanimous decision. Dana White stated that the loss wouldn't set Rick Story back "that far in the rankings whatsoever" and it showed. The next rumored opponent for Story was Dong Hyun Kim who had recently lost for the first time in his career in a high-profile bout against former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit. Story called out Kim in August. Instead, Story signed to face fellow contender Martin Kampmann. Unfortunately Kampmann outfought Story en route to a unanimous decision. Story next signed to face TUF veteran Rich Attonito. Attonito was injured and replaced by newcomer Brock Jardine who Story beat by unanimous decision and then Story faced veteran Demian Maia in Brazil losing by first round rear-naked choke submission, the first time he had been finished in his career. Story next signed to face striker Sean Pierson. Pierson was injured and replaced by UFC newcomer and Strikeforce prospect Quinn Mulhern. Story knocked Mulhern out in the first round. He next stepped in replacing undefeated prospect Gunnar Nelson against veteran Mike Pyle. Pyle defeated Story via a close and controversial split decision. Story next signed to fight veteran Brian Ebersole. Story dominated Ebersole en route to a unanimous decision. Story next signed to fight undefeated prospect and TUF winner Kelvin Gastelum. Gastelum won a close and controversial decision over Story. Story next signed to fight John Howard. Howard was injured and replaced by Leonardo Mafra, who Story defeated via second round arm triangle choke submission. Story then fought Gunnar Nelson, handing the undefeated prospect his first loss via a close split decision. Story was then set to fight striker Erick Silva but he was unfortunately injured and replaced by Neil Magny. Fights *John Hathaway vs. Rick Story - The fight was the UFC debut of Story. *Rick Story vs. Brian Foster - The fight was the UFC debut of Brian Foster. *Rick Story vs. Jesse Lennox *Rick Story vs. Nick Osipczak - The fight was Nick Osipczak's first defeat. The fight was a controversial split decision for Story. *Rick Story vs. Dustin Hazelett - Dustin Hazelett had a six-inch reach advantage. *Rick Story vs. Johny Hendricks - Johny Hendricks came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The fight was very close and in my opinion, it could have gone either way. *Rick Story vs. Thiago Alves *Charlie Brenneman vs. Rick Story - Charlie Brenneman was a very late replacement for Nate Marquardt. *Rick Story vs. Brock Jardine *Rick Story vs. Gunnar Nelson - Nelson came into the fight undefeated in his first UFC main event. It was his first loss. *Donald Cerrone vs. Rick Story Category:Welterweight fighters